


Seventh Floor Corridor

by LiaBeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBeth/pseuds/LiaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out wandering after curfew, Harry is ambushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Floor Corridor

Harry walked through the seventh floor corridor carefully. It was long past curfew and he’d let Ron borrow his cloak for a rendezvous with a mystery girl. As he was passing one of the many unused classrooms, a pair of very strong arms were thrust around his middle and he was dragged into the classroom.

It wasn’t until he was pushed up against the wall that he could see his captor. Even through the almost complete darkness, Harry could see the silky, platinum strands of hair that fell into the piercing silver eyes that were staring at him. Harry smiled to himself, lunged forward and roughly pressed his lips to Draco’s. Harry knew Draco wanted to be the dominant one that night but he was going to give him a run for his money for the pure fun of it.

Harry unceremoniously thrust his tongue past Draco’s lips and claimed the blond’s mouth as his. Draco battled Harry’s strong and talented muscle valiantly. He drew it deeper into his mouth, clamped his lips around it and sucked. A low growl escaped Harry’s throat and he tried to draw his tongue from the blond’s mouth. The consequence was Draco sucking a bit harder.

Harry gave in. Draco’s mouth and tongue giving him an unimaginable pleasure that he couldn’t fight against and that he wasn’t willing to give up. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s slim waist and let his hands fall down to grab, massage and squeeze his perfectly toned arse.

The blond’s hands followed Harry’s lead. He pawed at Harry’s toned chest, teasing the other boy’s nipples through his over-sized t-shirt as his mouth trailed kisses down to the Gryffindor’s neck. He sucked and bit at the sensitive spot passionately, marking Harry’s tanned skin. Harry growled at the sensation. He moved his hands around to the front of Draco and gently squeezed his already stiff cock through his trousers.

Draco purred into Harry’s neck. “More,” he panted. Harry obliged, rubbing the ball of his palm into the base of his lover’s solid member and danced his fingers over the head. Draco whimpered a bit at the pleasure Harry was giving him and ground into his hand.

Harry pulled his hand away, much to the displeasure of the blond in front of him and moved to undo the trousers. He let them pool at Draco’s ankles, hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the boxers and slipped them down over the Slytherin’s slim hips. Harry slid to his knees and lapped up the pre-cum that was pooling in the slit.

Draco balanced himself on Harry’s shoulders and moaned while pushing his hips forward, trying to push into the warmth of his lover’s mouth. The Gryffindor pulled his head back just a bit. “Not uh...” he taunted and licked Draco’s head again, this time with just the tip of his tongue.

“Bloody Gryffindor,” Draco snarled. He took Harry’s head firmly in his hands and pushed his cock into his mouth. Harry chuckled, sending vibrations over the stiff prick. He relaxed his throat and took all of Draco in his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head slowly at first. “Gods, Harry...Mmm...faster...”

Harry sped up slightly, wanting Draco to last as long as possible but Draco had other things in mind. Frustrated, he began to fuck Harry’s mouth with hard, quick thrusts as Harry licked his head intensely. Draco’s moans grew louder and his thrust came quicker as he neared climax. Sensing he was close, Harry pulled away. The blond looked down at him darkly.

“I want you in me,” Harry said gruffly.

Not one to turn down a (really) good shag, Draco replied, “Stand up.” Harry stood. “Strip.” Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor. He pushed his boxer-briefs off and stepped out of both garments as he lifted his shirt over his head. Draco purred, taking in the sight of Harry’s lean, tanned body standing naked before him. He took Harry by the wrist and pushed him over a desk as blond whispered a lubricating charm.

He circled Harry’s entrance with his index finger lightly and slowly before pushing it in completely. Harry groaned and pushed back against the intrusion. Draco paused for a second to let him adjust then began to slide his finger in and out, pausing every now and then to seek out Harry’s sweet spot.

Draco added another finger and repeated the process, then a third. When Harry was pleasingly prepared, Draco withdrew his fingers and lubed his aching erection. He placed the head at Harry’s opening and paused.

“Don’t tease me, damnit. Just fuck me,” Harry growled, thrusting his hips back to try and push Draco into him. Draco smirked and buried himself into the tight hole. Harry moaned loudly and ground against his lover. Draco withdrew teasingly slowly until his head was again resting at Harry’s entrance. Harry looked over his shoulder at the smirking blond. “Draco, I swear to Merlin that if you don’t bury that cock in me and shag me senseless, I’m going to-“

Draco drove back into Harry in one quick, hard thrust. Harry yelped and gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

Too close to orgasm for anymore teasing, Draco drove his prick in and out of Harry with those same quick, hard thrusts, angling himself to hit Harry’s prostate. He reached around to wrap his fist around Harry’s solid cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts.

Harry cried out as he sent jets of his warm, creamy seed into Draco’s hand. Draco, feeling the already tight muscles of Harry’s arse contracting around him, gave a hard, final thrust and spilled into Harry.

He collapsed breathlessly onto Harry’s back, as Harry fell to the desk. After a few minutes of recuperation, the boys pulled apart, cast a cleaning charm and began to dress themselves. “Thanks for the shag, Potter,” Draco drawled. The blond dressed quickly and he winked at the other boy as he slipped out into the darkened corridor.


End file.
